Puzzle Pieces
by ShadowAlchemist503
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring the relationship of Viktor and Yuri, and all that they have to give to each other while they face the world they've put themselves in. (Chapter 8: Yuuri and Viktor go out to dinner to meet up with Yuri, Christophe, Phicit and Otabek, but Viktor causes Yuuri undue embarrassment so Yuuri decides it's time for sweet, sweet revenge.)
1. The Chocolate Incident

He was hungry, he couldn't help himself! There was nothing else in the house and it was practically calling to him - in essence he knew he had to eat it - it was like a deep, undeniable need he had never felt before. He was probably destined to eat it now that he thought about it, as it _was_ directly in front of him despite having been left out in plain sight for anyone else to grab, and he was pretty sure his mom had bought it a couple nights ago and no one had touched it yet. It was expensive chocolate too. Oh well. No point in letting it go to waste.

"Yuri," a voice behind him said, and Yuri shivered, trying to swallow the chocolate as fast as he could without choking, "What are you eating? Nothing unhealthy I presume?"

Yuri turned around to come face to face - well more like face to neck - with Victor, who was looking down at him suspiciously, hands place firmly on his hips with one brow raised. Yuri shook his head, and although his cheeks bulged with the sweet chocolate, he replied, "Nope, completely healthy."

Victor raised a brow, "Let me smell your breath."

Yuri pressed his lips together and shook his head, while simultaneously trying to chew the chocolate as fast as he could that was now melting in his mouth with some difficulty as he now realized he should've had a smaller bite instead of taking in the whole thing. "Yuri, open your mouth. We don't want you looking unhealthy before a competition right? You look so beautiful right now, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

Feeling his face heat up at both the compliment and the rude remark, he surrenders and opens his mouth, letting Victor inspect it. "Hmm, evidence of chocolate it seems, I guess you'll probably need my help to remove that." Yuri has no idea what he means by that, maybe Victor is suggesting he go brush his teeth?

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom then to brush it out," Yuri reasons, trying to make his way past Victor before Victor grabs his wrist, effectively stopping him.

"Yuri wait, I told you I'd help you get it out." Victor pulls Yuri towards him, his hand loosely gripping Yuri's wrist, and leans down, gently pressing his lips against Yuri's. He used his other hand to run it through Yuri's hairs, not before opening his mouth and slipping his tongue in, much to Yuri's surprise, who had involuntarily opened his mouth again due to him still chewing.

But just as Yuri placed a hand on Victor's waist, Victor pulled away, and Yuri noticed there was...a lot less in his mouth? What? "Did you steal chocolate from my mouth!?" Yuri asked, in shock, "I could've just got you your own chocolate if you wanted it that badly!"

Victor laughed and cried out, "Nonsense!" He crossed his arms and looked down at Yuri, an unreadable expression on his face, "Besides, it tastes much better coming from you anyways."

Yuri stared at Victor blankly, processing what he said, and as soon as he did, he felt his entire face go red and he looked down at the ground causing his glasses to slide down his nose, crossing his arms in defense, "What if my family saw?"

"Does that bother them if we kiss?" Victor asked, tilting his head, confused. Yuri knew his parents or sister would not be bothered by that, considering they were fairly open minded, and it was, well, _Victor._ The way both him and his family idolized Victor in previous years, probably made such an impression on his family that Victor could probably shoot someone and they'd still love him.

"No, it's not that," Yuri paused, looking up to meet eyes with Victor, who was now looking down at him in concern, "I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. I couldn't think of an excuse."

Victor smiled softly and took one of Yuri's hands in both of his gloved ones, "You don't have to make up excuses for me, if I do something that bothers you, you can tell me and I'll stop."

Yuri laughed sheepishly, "No...you kissing me didn't bother me, it was just I really liked the chocolate."

"Well sharing _is_ caring," Victor offered, "Or at least that's what everyone always tells me!" He laughed at Yuri's clear annoyance, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yuri in a surprise bout of affection (well who was Yuri kidding, Victor's affection was always surprising), "but I guess if you left some chocolate out I wouldn't have to steal it now would I?"

Yuri tentatively wrapped his arms around Victor and buried his head in the crook of Victor's neck, enjoying the soft texture of the thick coat and the faint scent of Victor's cologne, letting go of his small annoyance of the chocolate theft. He supposed he wasn't _too_ bothered by that type of theft if it led to moments like this. He smiled into Victor's shoulder and pressed himself into Victor's coat, and felt his glasses go crooked but he couldn't be bothered to fix it. He silently thanked his mom for buying that chocolate for this moment to happen; food once again saving the day.

 **A/N**

 **Let me know what you think, or how I can improve. I haven't written in a while, so my writing isn't as great as it could be, and I'm trying to write them as in character as possible, but sorry if Victor seems a little off, let me know if there's any way I can correct something or make something better! I really love this pairing and I apologize if some of my chapters aren't great at times. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy :)**


	2. A New Addition

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. While he wasn't disappointed, he was thoroughly confused and couldn't comprehend why Victor chose this out of all things.

"You don't like her?"

"No! I love her!" Yuri defended, crouching down to be eye to eye with Victor, who was holding a unidentifiable black ball of fur in his hands, with a proud grin plastered on his face.

"What would you like to name her?" Victor was staring tenderly at the thing in his hands, using his index finger to scratch the underside of the things chin. _Ah_ _,_ Yuri thought, _it's a cat._ He supposed it took him so long to figure out due to it's miniature size and complete black coloring. He never really was a cat person anyway, which is why he had _dogs_ named after Victor, not cats.

(Although that he had anything named after Victor filled him with embarrassment. He could only imagine how Victor would react to the information.)

"What do you think of the name Mana?" Yuri caught Victor's eye as he said this.

"What does Mana mean?" Victor titled his head and Yuri felt his face go warm at the question.

"Mana means love, and I just thought..." he hesitated, debating if he should finish the thought or not, fearing how Victor would react to the confession behind the reasoning of the name. Victor continued to stare at Yuri, expression curious, silently urging him to continue, "I just thought since my whole time with you has featured the theme of love, it would make sense to name the cat that."

He didn't meet Victor's eyes knowing his face was red, and bent forward, scratching Mana on the sides of her cheeks, receiving instantaneous purring in return. He softly smiled and felt he was starting to understand the appeal of cats.

"Yuri..." Yuri looked up and met eyes with Victor, who held a blank expression with his mouth slightly agape. With the cat still in hand, he flung his arms around Yuri and buried his head into Yuri's shoulder, immediately making Yuri hope the cat was okay. That would be dearly unfortunate if the cat was killed in the first five minutes of being in its presence. But as he heard the cat mewl behind his back, he felt the momentary tension drain from him.

Yuri realized Victor was hugging him so, again confused, he wrapped his arms tentatively around Victor, wondering what could've possibly triggered Victor to hug him so enthusiastically. "Victor?" He wasn't sure what to ask exactly so he simply stuck saying Victor's name. When he didn't receive an answer he began to ask if everything was okay, but then immediately recoiled when he felt the cat scratching up his back and in vain attempting to crawl up and over his shoulder, tearing his sweater as it did so. Oh, _she_. Viktor would probably be upset if he heard Yuri mentally call it an it.

In a moment of chaos and angry high-pitched hissing, the two separated and let the cat run up and over Yuri and out of the room, to inevitably hide under a bed or pee on the carpet, or whatever it is that a cat does. Yuri awkwardly reached his arms around to feel the new tears in his sweater and winced as he realized the cat not only tore through his sweater but through his skin too. He wasn't sure if he was bleeding or if it was shallower than that, but he guess he didn't need to check because Viktor was already fussing over him much like a motherly hen would do so, and was already saying he'd be right back with a bandage and ointment.

As soon as Viktor left the room, the cat waltzed back into the room, mewing as it walked over to Yuri and promptly plopped itself into his lap. The cat started to loudly meow, pawing at the sleeves of Yuri's sweater, as if trying to communicate something. "What is it kitty?" Yuri knew he wouldn't receive an answer, as it (she) was a cat, but the inflection of his tone seemed to make the cat pause and stare up at him. Then the cat did something he didn't expect.

The cat fell asleep. Right on his lap. Any earlier annoyance he felt at the cat for tearing both his skin and his sweater disappeared as he watched the small cat breathe in and out, looking incredibly innocent and far more pettable than before. He could understand why Victor chose this cat, probably out of many cats, particularly if he had chosen the cat while it was asleep.

Suddenly, Yuri had the distinct feeling of being watched, so he slowly turned his head to meet eyes with Victor, who seemed to be staring at the two of them with a warm smile. "Glad to see you two getting along now!" Victor said, walking across the room with some medical supplies in hand, probably more supplies than the injury would call for. At most Yuri might need some ointment and a bandage, but it seemed Victor had brought a gauze, painkillers, and a whole roll of toilet paper, on top of a stack of bandages and a tube of ointment.

"I wouldn't really call it getting along, she really just fell asleep on my lap." Yuri explained as Victor started cleaning the wound, which thankfully, according to Victor, had bled only a little and was already closed.

"Do you like her?" Victor asked once again, this time more confident in his questioning.

"Just as much as I like you." Yuri blurted out, then paused, registering what he said, and quickly sputtered, "I-I mean, I don't like you like a cat! You're not Yurio or anything! But I like the cat, so don't think I, uh, don't like you!" He groaned and stopped himself from saying anything more, and slapped his hands over his face, smudging his glasses in the process.

"Oh Yuri," Victor said with a sigh, sending a jolt of panic up Yuri that he said something wrong, or that he had made Victor upset with his weird cat comment, until Yuri felt arms around his waist and Victor's forehead gently placed against the back of his own head, "I like you too, just as much, or perhaps even more than Makkachin."

Their moment was once again interrupted by the once sleeping cat waking up, and bouncing up from Yuri's lap and bounding out of the room, apparently having a meeting with said Makkachin along the way, leading to a loud series of hissing and barking, which immediately made both Yuri and Victor jump up after them and separate them (without a few fresh scratches of course). _Maybe I like Victor a little more than this cat_ _,_ Yuri thought to himself, amused as his family joined in to help pull the cat off of Victor, which was now attached to the end of his robe, claws apparently stuck in the thin cloth. _Yeah, maybe a lot more_ _._

 **A/N**

 **Hello! So I plan to make a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday, and if I can't make it on a Wednesday, I will definitely be able to at the very least on Sunday's. Also did you all see Episode 10? Jeez, we don't even need fanfiction anymore, the show is practically one itself. (Also Phicit's reaction to Yuri and Victor's little announcement is totally everyone after watching this episode).**

 **Godddd I love Yurio so much too, and his development. But anyways.**

 **Also I want to thank CrescentMoonTenshi for commenting so much, it was so kind of you to say what you did! I honestly think you should win an award for best compliments :'^)**

 **Also thank you to Faery'sConfessions for commenting, I remember waking up and reading your comment and it was like the highlight of my day, love you.**

 **(Anyways please continue to comment! Also I promise my A/N's won't always be this long).**


	3. Hesitation

**A/N This fic may be rather unconventional, but tell me what you think! I suddenly got inspired to write this idea. Viktor is an interesting character and I wanted to explore a possibility of his background.**

Viktor considered himself a delightful actor. He had to be, in order to please the crowds. If he was honest with his thoughts and emotions 24/7, he was fairly certain his only fan would be his dog Makkachin, and in that he wasn't even entirely sure. Not that he thought anything offensive, it's just more often than not (especially after a competition) he'd have to hold back a sarcastic comment to a fan or a biting remark to a news reporter, when he'd rather just be alone. When his bed or bath tub was calling to him, and he was stuck at a meet n' greet or at a news station, was when his irritation would boil up and steadily rise behind his polite smiles. But he supposed that's apart of the profession; getting interviews and signing autographs. Constant lack of privacy. He got used to it quickly enough - didn't mean he liked it at all that much.

But Yuri could always tell somehow, if there was something weighing on his mind, even if Viktor thought he was hiding it quite successfully.

"Hey Viktor, are you okay?" Yuri asked, sitting directly across from Viktor in the small cafe they were in, sipping on some hot chocolate.

"Ah, it's nothing Yuri, please don't worry," Viktor assured, knowing Yuri had enough on his own to worry about with the Grand Prix Finals - Viktor didn't need to add more stress to that.

"Please tell me, you've been off all day." Yuri said softly as he set his now empty cup aside, wiping up some hot chocolate that must've spilled over.

"I don't want to stress you before your big day."

"You won't stress me out!" Yuri paused and glanced outside the window, seemingly noticing the rainfall that had been going on for the past few minutes, before looking back at the Russian, "If anything, you _not_ telling me will stress me out more."

Viktor could attest to that, as Yuri, more often than not, does much more poorly in events if he had something on his mind, and Viktor didn't want to be his downfall. If anything he wanted to be a resource of help, something to build Yuri up. He wanted to be the reason he succeeded. He flitted his eyes upwards to meet Yuri's, "It's my mother's birthday today."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I haven't spoken to her in several years." Viktor said into his own cup of coffee, trying to act as nonchalant about it as he could, as if his lack of communication with his mother didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Why haven't you? Did something happen?" Yuri asked, meeting eyes with Viktor curiously.

"We disagreed on my career path, and she told me the fame was going to my head, and we stopped talking at that point." Viktor wasn't one to be candid, especially about his history with his family, but he felt he could trust Yuri. Especially with those kind brown eyes he had loved since the beginning. Yuri was someone he thought anyone could trust, and he felt so lucky that they confided in each other the most, which meant that not only did _he_ trust Yuri but that Yuri trusted in him as well.

Yuri reached his hands across the table and took Viktor's gloved hands into his, gently stroking his thumb against the side of Viktor's hands; a comforting gesture that Viktor found very sweet and innocent. "You should call her," Yuri suggested, with a small frown on his face, "because even if you both are mad, she probably misses you by now."

Viktor smiled and promised he'd call her before the night was over, not even sure if he had her number any more. They continued on their previous subject on tomorrow's routine until well after their drinks were gone, and then they left to go do some errands together, despite the torrential downpour outside. Thankfully, the market was only down the street, so with nearby awnings from different stores and Yuri's tiny umbrella, they barely managed to stay dry.

Many hours after returning from their outing, while Yuri had decided to make dinner, Viktor figured this would be an ideal time to call his mother. So he thumbed through his phone contacts until he reached her number that he was surprised he still even had, and hesitantly dialed, not even thinking it would go through. Surprisingly, it did.

" _Hello, you have reached the Nikiforov residence. Who is this?"_ Ouch, she must've deleted his number then.

"This is Viktor." He said softly, almost hoping he wouldn't have been heard. For a second he really thought the line went dead, and whoever on the other side must've hung up, until he heard some noise through the silence, and someone talking in the background.

" _Viktor, is that you?_ " It was his mother speaking now, having taken the phone from whoever originally responded, and he felt a familiar bitterness grow inside of him. He felt the urge to hang up as soon as he heard her voice, but he decided against it. Yuri would probably scold him for doing that.

"Yes, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He looked over and saw that Yuri had entered the room, with such a ridiculously patterned apron on, that if his mother wasn't on the line he would've laughed at.

There was silence for a moment, then she spoke in a quiet voice, " _Thank you son."_ There was a pause before she slowly said, " _Maybe you should come visit me again soon. We have things to talk about."_ What she wanted to talk about, he didn't know, but the conversation lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, so Viktor said his goodbye and hung up, setting his phone aside.

"How'd it go with her?" Yuri asked, making Viktor forget he had been speaking in Russian which Yuri still only knew the very _very_ basics of (thanks to Viktor teaching him).

"Well enough," Viktor said, getting up to go over to Yuri, who had his arms crossed over his Makkachin-patterned apron, to match his phone case* (which was what Yuri explained). He wrapped his arms around Yuri, simply to hold him close, soon feeling Yuri uncross his arms to return the gesture. "Thank you for making me call her, I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Yuri nodded against him, and they stayed like that for awhile.

They got on with their dinner with one of Yuri's culinary masterpieces of some warm soup and rice (Viktor wasn't even being sarcastic - it was genuinely delicious). Afterwards, they read next to each other until both of them decided it was getting a little late, and they needed to get a good nights rest for the big day tomorrow.

As they laid in bed later that night, Yuri softly snoring into his pillow, Viktor wondered what it'd be like if he was still close with his mother. If he had followed her decision for him to cut his career off and go to college, what his life would be like. He thought he'd probably would have never met Yuri, which made his heart contract in a painful way, and he was glad he went off on his own and disregarded her. As he ran a hand through Yuri's soft black hair, moonlight illuminating his peaceful face, he thought him separating from his mom was supposed to happen, otherwise this direction in life would've never occurred.

So, silently, he thanked his mother for that and although hours away, he wished her a good night and a happy birthday and fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **So how was it? I apologize if it was OOC, since we have never really seen Viktor opening up about his personal life (also I rather like the spelling of Viktor instead of Victor for him, so I think I'll stick to that from now on), so let me know and please please review what you thought of it!  
Also if you have any fic ideas or prompts let me know, if anyone has suggestions or plot ideas they went written just comment it :). **

***Oh yeah, Yuri has a phone case of Makkachin, (I'm presuming Makkachin!) it's so cute, it was showed in episode ten.**


	4. An Engagement?

**A/N**

 **I know I just published a chapter yesterday, but I got really invigorated to write and publish a new chapter! Pleassseee review, I'll love you forever!**

 **So this chapter is directly after ep. 10, and they went back to Japan for a short bit (let's just imagine there was like a 2 week period between episode 10 and episode 11) to check in with Yuri's family before they set off for the Grand Prix, and Yuri's mother notices something interesting about Yuri...(this is set in the P.O.V. of Yuri's mother, Hiroko, on the progression of Viktuuri)**

Hiroko Katsuki, the mother of one very cynical but honest Mari Katsuki and one sensitive but determined Yuri Katsuki, was a lot smarter than she seemed and far more intuitive than she often let on. She believed she had gained the ability to sense and pick up on things most others can't during her first trimester of her first pregnancy, but her parents say she has had this intuition since childhood. She wasn't going to argue with them, but when it came to her children, her intuition was the strongest and seemed to pick up on things in an instant. Especially when it came to Yuri, who was the more emotionally sensitive one of the two.

So when Viktor Nikiforov came into their life, specifically Yuri's, she could tell after a few months of grueling practice that the two had feelings for each other, that Yuri especially seemed less keen on admitting. Viktor's feelings were obvious from the beginning (really, who would fly to Japan just to train an admittedly poorly placed Grand Prix skater? There had to be some feelings there). Not that Hiroko considered herself all that invasive, it's just when you live around two people enough, you figure things out pretty quickly.

Soon enough she figured they had actually started to date, and then _everyone_ knew where her son and Viktor's relationship stood when they publicly kissed, and she felt warmth surge inside of her at seeing her son truly happy, and seemingly proud of himself for the first time in a year or two. Viktor was clearly a good influence on her son, and any worries she had about the Russian was dispelled when she saw how happy they made each other.

"Mama," Mari groaned, sinking into a chair, "Yuri's being weird again."

Hiroko laughed at Mari and took a step away from the stove top to go check on Viktor and Yuri who had just arrived home, to check on whatever 'weirdness' Yuri was doing.

She walked into the living room and saw the Viktor had just entered the bathroom, with Yuri standing stock still in the living room with his hands folded into his armpits, despite it being fairly warm inside the house, "Hello Yuri! Dinner is ready if you'd like some!" She'd hope over dinner they'd talk about whatever was on Yuri's mind, as food tended to help ease Yuri out whatever tension he was feeling in the past.

"Alright, thank you mom, I'll let Viktor know. Meet you there." Hiroko smiled and walked back over to the stove, efficiently ladling soup into four bowls (Yuri's father, Toshiya Katsuki, was upstairs sick at the moment), and with the help of Mari, set each down on the table. She adjusted her glasses and sat down next to Mari, leaving the two seats across from them for Viktor and Yuri, which both filled shortly after.

Yuri still had his hands shoved away and seemed almost determined not to show them much to Hiroko's curiosity. "Are you cold Yuri?"

He looked up at her as if she had grown an extra head and stuttered a no, and took out his left hand and began to eat, which Hiroko thought odd, since he had always done everything with his right hand, but she decided to leave it alone for now. "Are you nervous for the Grand Prix? You did an amazing job in China and Spain!" Hiroko complemented cheerfully, noticing Mari was already done.

"Ah thank you! Yes, a little," Yuri said, laughing nervously as he slurped out of his spoon; something he had done since Hiroko could remember.

"Thankfully we will practice a lot until then." Viktor pitched in, his now ungloved hands resting on the table, Hiroko assumed him just waiting for his soup to cool down. She then noticed something interesting - a modest golden ring on Viktor's right ring finger. She wasn't one to talk much about jewelry or fashion in general, but it looked new and probably had a story behind it, so she was curious.

"Viktor dear, what's the ring for?"

"Oh this?" He asked, now smiling with his right hand raised, "Yuri gave it to me."

"I - yes. We have matching ones." Yuri said, slowly raising his right hand to show he indeed had a matching one on a matching finger - which set off alarm bells in Hiroko's head.

Before Hiroko could ask the meaning behind the rings, which she already had an inkling about, Viktor was volunteering the information, "They're engagement rings."

Engagement rings.

Oh. Of course.

Mari did a spit take, using Hiroko's soup to do so, and Hiroko froze on the spot, deeming on both ecstatic and upset - upset she did not witness this supposed proposal herself! But she guessed it was an intimate affair, and she knew with her husband she would not have wanted anyone intruding when she got proposed to all those years ago, so she decided to let herself instead be only ecstatic.

"I, well, they're also good luck rings!" Yuri spluttered, his face now red, "It was really just in the moment kind of thing!"

"Yuri!" Mari shrieked, now standing up, "Why did I only find out you're going to get married now!? A sister is supposed to know these things!"

Hiroko grinned and took both Viktor and Yuri's right hands into hers, examining the rings and wondering how much they cost, not realizing she had asked her thought aloud.

"Almost 800 euros," Yuri said, nervously laughing, "but I put down payments on it."

"Oh my," Hiroko said, looking up to meet eyes with Yuri, then Viktor, "when are you two planning the wedding?"

Yuri sunk into his chair, mumbling something under his breath that Hiroko couldn't hear, and Viktor side-eyed him and said, "After he wins the gold medal." Viktor then looked over at Yuri and whispered something into his ear which immediately made Yuri look sickly, much to Hiroko's amusement. She wondered what Viktor had said but again left it to their privacy, not wanting to seem like an overbearing mother, and instead focused on finishing her soup.

"Wow, Yuri getting married before me." Mari said, with an air of shock, but quickly shook it off. She shrugged and congratulated them, then went to go get seconds of the soup, lounging off into another room to presumably read or watch T.V. with her seconds. Now it was just Hiroko and her son - 2 sons? - son and future other son she supposed, enjoying the rest of their meal and Hiroko couldn't be happier, feeling so proud of her Yuri and all that he's accomplished, and that he and Viktor seem surely to be fated together.

Not that she had expected this of course - since Yuri idolized Viktor as a child and well into his adulthood, him likely thinking they'd never interact, but surely they were destined to be with how the sequence of events played out.

After dinner, Hiroko pulled both Yuri and Viktor aside, and pulled them both in for a hug, wrapping her strong arms around both, and said (not without watery eyes), "Good luck, I'm so proud of both of you." She knew she was squishing them into her hug akin to a very stout bear, but she found she could not care, especially since she considered Viktor just as much of a son now as Yuri - he'd have to get used to her tight mama bear hugs eventually.

As Hiroko hugged them, Yuri looked over at Viktor and mouthed with a sheepish grin, ' _Welcome to the family'_.

 **A/N**

 **(This ending was so cheesy oml) I know, a lot of my fics so far have been rather uncoventional ideas, I promise I'm going to start writing actual cute fluff for Viktuuri, and whatever else comes to mind that anyone likes - I actually have a lot of ideas planned! I tend not to write mature, not that I can't, it just doesn't occur to me. But if you'd like me to write that, then please let me know!**

 **If you read this after any episode past episode 10, and if any information is incorrect, blame the studio producing this show for not releasing all the episodes fast enough! (I kid, I kid...)**

 **Also pleasssseee review, it'll save my cold, dead heart from the merciless grips of finals weeks. You don't want me to die do you?**


	5. Burned Katsudon

**A/N**

 **This chapter is set right at the end of episode 11, in highlight of Yuri's mistake at the GPF to his short program Eros. I don't have a beta or anything so I apologize if anything is weirdly worded or if there's any poor sentence structure/minor grammatical errors!**

Viktor loved him so much. That was why he was doing this; learning how to make Hiroko Katsuki's signature pork cutlet bowl, a.k.a. katsudon, for Yuri. He knew Yuri had not won anything, coming in 4th place for his GPF short program, but he hated seeing the self-esteem Yuri had so delicately built just completely shatter because he failed a part of his routine. So comfort food it was. Anything to make Yuri happier.

 _Now, where's the rice?_ He thought to himself, looking through the cupboard, then through the pantry. Maybe it was in the fridge? He looked in there but could not find any, and he really needed to before Yuri got out of his shower and saw what he was doing, which he really didn't want since this meal was supposed to be a _surprise._ He thankfully found it on the very bottom shelf of the pantry, and immediately set it up in the rice cooker, adding the proper water to rice ratio.

His cooking, albeit messy, was definitely smelling what he could only describe as heavenly. The rice was cooking away with different seasonings and the pork was now properly cooked and slathered in egg wash, now leaving him to deep fry the pork then make the rest of this hopefully delicious katsudon. Just as he was about to check on the rice to make sure nothing was burned, he felt an arm slide around his waist which made him almost drop the spatula he was holding into the hot oil. _That would've been terrible,_ he thought, especially since they just bought it.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked softly into Viktor's ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a shiver run down his spine.

"I'm making something special for you."

"Hmm? What are you making?"

"Your favorite. Katsudon." Viktor said, turning around to gauge Yuri's reaction, who had taken a step back and was now staring at him in utter surprise and gratitude.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to eat that while competing."

"You've earned it!" Viktor said with a smile. Unable to resist Yuri's adorably surprised expression, he leaned down and softly kissed him, feeling the wetness of Yuri's hair drip on his nose, before pulling away. "Plus I really love your moms Katsudon, so I wanted to learn it!" He added, laughing at the now blushing Yuri, who still seemed to grow a little embarrassed at Viktor's affectionate displays, despite them being in their suite (which thankfully came with it's own kitchen), completely alone.

"But I did so badly today, I...I don't see how I've earned this." Yuri muttered, remorsefully looking down at the ground, making a pang of despair twist inside Viktor's stomach at seeing him feel so poorly of himself.

"Yuri, don't think like that." Viktor said softly, gently pulling Yuri into him, savoring how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Well he supposed anything Yuri did was perfect to him - that was just the kind of effect Yuri had, specifically on him.

"But what if I do poorly on the free skate tomorrow?" Viktor had a feeling Yuri wasn't _just_ worried about the free skate, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what else could be bothering him. "I already have such a low score." As soon as Viktor processed what Yuri just said, he pushed Yuri off of him, turning around to take a moment to think of how to respond and to also focus on the meal he nearly forgot he was making.

"Viktor, is...is everything okay?" There was a tinge of worry in Yuri's voice that Viktor wish didn't have to be there. He wasn't mad or anything, he was just trying to figure out something to say so Yuri could have more confidence in himself. So that Yuri could believe he could win, instead of resigning himself to failure, like the previous year, where he had gotten sixth place.

"Yuri," Viktor began, turning back around after making sure the rice had not been burned, eyeing the water that was threatening to spill over, "As a coach, and because I love you, I'm going to say this." He took Yuri's hands into his own, the warmth of Yuri's hands comforting against his own icy ones (that for whatever reason, have always been cold - Yuri complains it's because he's Russian). He thread his fingers through, looking directly into Yuri's deep brown eyes., "If you really want to win, let your heart take control, not your mind." He knew it wasn't the best advice he could come up with, but he felt it was he needed to say in that moment, to convince Yuri not to overthink so much. Which he had a frustratingly _strong_ tendency to do.

He leaned down so their foreheads were just barely touching, and smiled, wondering if Yuri could see any details without his glasses right now, "Let the love you always talk about shine through, Yuri. I believe and support you completely." He tilted his head forward slightly so their lips were just barely touching, Yuri's breath hot against his own, smelling vaguely of peppermint and something else he couldn't place.

"I'll be as open with our love tomorrow as I can." Yuri's eyes fluttered closed, in anticipation of the inevitable, "Just for you."

Viktor closed the (incredibly small) distance, pressing his lips, then body, into Yuri, who immediately returned the action, the warmth from his shower still lingering on him. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's slim waist (Yuri's arms slung around Viktor's neck), enjoying the sensation of Yuri's wet hair pressed into his face, and his soft bath robe so warm against the iciness of their hotel suite. He could easily smell the clean scent of Yuri's shampoo, perhaps a faint smell but likely one of his favorites, making Yuri's hair a constant favorite of Viktor's to play with. Without warning, Yuri slipped his tongue into Viktor's mouth, which surprised Viktor so much that he let out an involuntary gasp, suddenly making him feeling very warm all over.

Ignoring the vague smell of smoke in the background, Viktor let himself be consumed by this Yuri, who he had perhaps seen maybe only on the rink. Viktor opened his mouth a little and slowly traced Yuri's bottom lip with his tongue, before Yuri again pressed his mouth against Viktor's, slipping his tongue in once more, as if trying to show he was in charge of this situation. Which Viktor would let happen, because honestly, he felt incredibly weak-willed in this moment. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as they pulled apart for a moment to catch a breath, noticing that Yuri's pupils were so completely blown out, that there was far more black than brown. He wondered if his own eyes looked that dramatic too.

 _Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep._

Yuri pulled himself very quickly off of Viktor, a string of spit between them that both chose to wipe away and ignore, and he shouted, "The smoke alarm! Viktor, there's smoke!" He was waving his arms wildly as he ran to turn the fan on while Viktor got his mind out of the haze it had just been in, and decided to face the situation on hand.

Viktor turned around and saw a haze of smoke around the rice, permeating a large area of the kitchen, making him realize that must've been the smoke he could smell earlier just a minute ago. Or perhaps a few minutes ago. He kind of lost sense of time. He almost felt embarrassed that he was so focused on Yuri to the point where he could've burned their hotel suite down, but at the same time, he would honestly much rather be continuing what they were just doing even if the hotel burnt down. But that was not the responsible choice so he quickly turned the stove burner off and dumped about a cup or two of water into the rice cooker, trying to salvage it as best as he could.

He then looked into the 'fryer' (really it was just a pot with oil in it) to see how the pork was doing, and saw that it was way overdone, and he immediately felt guilty, realizing he had ruined that part of the dish as well, in addition to the rice. Maybe he wasn't as good of a cook as he thought. He frowned and turned the stove burner off for that too, and turned to Yuri, who was just looking up at him, sort of amused.

"I'm sorry, this was supposed to be special." Viktor said, sighing as he removed the overdone pork.

"It's fine, I probably shouldn't be eating Katsudon right before my big day anyways." Yuri smiled, his glasses now back on his face, "I'll just have some rice, I'm sure it'll still taste good." Viktor matched his smile and leaned forward for one last kiss, then decided Yuri was probably right - deep fried foods never sat well with anybody before a big competition.

 **A/N**

 **Well...how do you like it?**

 **I apologize, I know it wasn't as good as it could be, honestly I'm still not quite happy with this chapter now, but I'm in the middle of finals weeks so my writing skills may be subpar right now!**

 **I don't know why I decided to write a make-out scene, I guess I was just frustrated by how very little (zero, to be exact) there is in the show! In light of today's episode, I a) first comprised a playlist that seemed to match with Viktuuri (Death of a Bachelor anyone? If they have a wedding? Just me thinking that? Okay.) b) fell asleep for 2 hours listening to that playlist and c) finally started writing this chapter about 8 p.m.! I was writing another version of this, but it was way too depressing and we don't need that...**

 **Also, pleaseeee review, my soul will ascend and 2017 will be a blessed year for everyone if you do!**

 **(Also I only ever cook rice on a pot on the stove, so I don't really know how rice cookers work or if they can even burn. I apologize if any of it's incorrect!)**


	6. Getting Warm

**A/N**

 **Let's just say they went to Russia at some point, or maybe during the Rostelecom cup, or whenever, and then this happened!**

It was so, so _cold_. Practically the next Ice Age if you were to ask a certain Yuri Katsuki who was entirely unaccustomed to a Russian winter.

"W-why are w-w-we outside again?" Yuri asked through shivers which made his teeth clatter so severely that it was starting to hurt.

"I need to plough the snow out if the driveway," said Viktor, who seemed entirely unaffected by the same weather that made Yuri think if he were to sweat at all, the droplets would turn into tiny icicles. "You know, you don't have to come out here. You can stay inside."

"A-Are you s-sure?" Yuri asked, trying to wiggle his fingers to make sure he didn't succumb to hypothermia.

"Yes, I'll be fine out here." Viktor smiled and walked over to Yuri, taking both of his hands into his own in an attempt to warm up Yuri's hands, which Yuri found very ineffective but sweet nonetheless.

"Okay, I'll b-be inside," Yuri paused to let go of Viktor's hands and instead lean into him, trying to warm up (and steal Viktor's body heat in the process), "Come g-get me if you n-need anything." Viktor nodded and let Yuri go back inside as he returned to ploughing the snow.

As soon as he opened the door, warmth hit him in the face and he stood there for a second, just enjoying how much _better_ it felt in here. Realizing he was letting winter in and cooling the foyer significantly, he shut the door behind him and went upstairs to his and Viktor's room, where the heater was on full-blast. He peeled off his thick jacket, and then his thinner jacket underneath, and pulled off his heavy snow boots, immediately jumping on the bed and wrapping himself under the massive blanket.

He felt like he was in a bath, and for a moment he was almost tempted to get in the _actual_ bath, but just the mere thought of the water becoming tepid or the cold air hitting his skin afterwards made him shrink further into his blanket. Under no circumstance did he desire to be cold right now. Of course that didn't stop Viktor coming in a few minutes later and jumping on the bed, who was practically a negative million degrees!

"Yuri, I'm _cold_!" Viktor whined, trying in vain to tug the blanket off of Yuri, who was greedily hogging it.

"But not as cold as me..." Yuri mumbled, wincing at Viktor's icy hands that had grazed him as was trying to grapple the blanket off of him.

"Yuri please!" Yuri didn't respond, pretending he had fallen asleep, despite him still holding the blanket in a vice-like grip. "Fine, if you're going to do this the hard way, I'll guess I'll have to take drastic measures." Uh oh. Yuri had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Yuri was launched off the bed onto the carpeted floor with a groan, the blanket having come undone in the process, now half on the floor and half on the bed. " _HA!_ Now I can warm up nicely!" Viktor said, grinning smugly as he pulled the blanket off the floor from under Yuri and completely wrapped himself.

Feeling suddenly much colder, Yuri got up to fight for the blanket only to realize his glasses had fallen somewhere, and now not only was he cold again, but he was now _blind_ to add to the problem. Oh Viktor was so going to pay for this...

"Viktor! I'm going to get hypothermia, I need the blanket!" Yuri cried out as he jumped onto the bed, trying to move Viktor from his spot. But Viktor wouldn't budge. "Please, I'm going to freeze!"

"Sorry Yuri, but _I'm_ the one who ploughed the snow." Viktor said, quietly laughing at Yuri's dismay.

"Fine." Yuri said with a sigh, "I guess I'll just go sleep somewhere else tonight. If there's any other blankets." He sighed and drooped his shoulders. Just as he twisted the knob and started to head downstairs to the much colder living room, where he remembered there being a blanket, he felt something hit his back. He turned around and saw Viktor had thrown a sock at him, and was now staring at him.

"What? Why'd you hit me with a sock?" It actually kind of _hurt._ It was a fluffy sock too. Either Yuri was getting sensitive or Viktor was stronger than he looked...

"Come over here! I was just kidding around." Viktor had the blanket unwrapped and was now holding it up, as a sort of invitation for Yuri. Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled and walked over the bed, crawling underneath the thick blanket and tucking the edge of the blanket underneath him as soon as he got in. He scooted in closer to Viktor and bit back a yelp when he felt how freezing Viktor still was. He guess Viktor really _did_ need to get warm.

"Oh, I also found this in the blanket." Viktor placed something in Yuri's hand, which Yuri immediately recognized as his glasses and he gratefully slid them back on his face.

"Thanks, must've lost them when you pushed me off." Yuri said, with a slight bit of irritation, letting Viktor wrap an arm around him so they were essentially spooning (Yuri didn't like to admit it, but Viktor was very nice to cuddle - like a tall, graceful puppy).

Viktor nuzzled his head into Yuri's hair, and laughed hot breath into Yuri's neck, making Yuri shiver - this time in a much more pleasant way. "At least I didn't do this." Yuri was momentarily confused when Viktor suddenly pushed away until all of a sudden what he could only describe as a large block of _ice_ slid down his back, making an involuntary shriek erupt from Yuri. He pulled the blanket up and realized no, it was not an ice block but rather Viktor's _foot_ , and in a urge of vengeance he maneuvered himself so he was now sitting on Viktor's foot, which transformed Viktor's mischievous grin into a face of surprise. In a bout of prideful triumph Yuri stuck out his tongue and dearly hoped Viktor wasn't planning on using his other foot as more freezing arsenal.

"Hm, I can never win against you." Viktor said thoughtfully, pushing the blanket Yuri had lifted up back down, and scooted forward so he was cuddling Yuri again. With a bit of a pull he managed to move his foot back down to where it was before (a.k.a. where it would not be touching Yuri), and nuzzled his face back into Yuri's hair.

"You just need to try harder. You could win if you really tried." Yuri said quietly, taking the hand from the arm Viktor had wrapped around him into his own, "if it matters to you that much."

"Yuri," Viktor sighed, smiling into his hair, "I just want you to be happy. Such small matters don't mean very much to me." Yuri couldn't be sure, knowing Viktor had a competitive streak in the ice world, but he decided to drop the topic, and just soak in the warmth of the moment.

Just as Yuri was sure Viktor had fallen asleep, he remembered something. "Hey Viktor?"

"Hmm?" His voice was drowsy. Yuri now felt terrible for waking him and immediately regretted saying anything at all.

"No never mind, just forget it."

"I'm awake now, you can just tell me." The sleepiness was leaving Viktor's voice, so Yuri supposed he might as well just ask.

"Is Makkachin still outside?"

There was a moment of silence before Viktor gasped and got up, slinging the blanket off of him and covering it completely over Yuri. "How could I have forgotten him! I'm such a terrible owner!" Yuri would've offered to let Makkachin in if not for the fact Viktor was already halfway down the stairs before Yuri had even registered Viktor had gotten up. Oh well, more blanket for him.

 **A/N**

 **I got inspired by how cold it's been this winter over here...even though cold for me is 37 degrees Fahrenheit...I know, I know, I'm a wimp (and also from California so blame it on that).**

 **But anyways, I want to thank those of you that commented, followed and favorited my story, and I really hope you continue to do so! It really makes my day to see that people like my story :) Please let me know what you think, and what you thought of Episode 11! I have a lot of theories that make it less angsty and more hopeful, but who knows ultimately!**

 **Please comment or follow, it can make my day go from like a 6/10 to like an 11/10. That's how much they mean to me.**


	7. Then vs Now

**A/N**

 **Italics means memory!**

 **ALSO SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 12**

 _He had been weak. After he had found out he had gotten sixth place in last years Grand Prix, and ran to the bathroom to cry, to sob in a dirty stall surrounded by no one and no prize, he felt completely and utterly weak. When he just wished Viktor could've noticed him - because after years of idolizing him, he finally got to compete on the same ice as the Russian - he instead got acknowledged in the worst way possible, via being asked by Viktor if he wanted a photo with him. As if he was just some fanboy and not a competitor._

 _He was upset because after training so hard for so much of his life, he had failed so spectacularly, he wasn't even sure he could ever return to the ice with such a colossal failure. Just the thought of it made him want to curl in a ball and hide somewhere._

 _He found his confidence in his ice skating. If he couldn't do that, then could he do anything at all?_

 _The world must be laughing at him now._

Yuri thought back to this moment, when he felt his world come crashing down around him and he felt like he was drowning under the weight of his own mistakes. He wished he could show the Yuri Katsuki of one year ago the Yuri Katsuki of this year, and assure him that things will get _so_ much better. His confidence, relationships, family, friends. All of it gets so, so much better.

A year ago, he thought he would've been retired by now, and possibly moved on to do something with his college degree he felt no passion for, and probably have gotten fat and succumbed to the inevitable loneliness he would've felt. Live with his parents for the rest of his life. Watch as his family and friends outgrow him for new and better things, because by this point, Yuri Katsuki would surely be old news. He would fade into the background like an old stain, just like he once thought he deserved.

But instead, here he was, celebrating with Viktor, the man who both taught and inspired him to get silver (and hopefully someday gold) in the Grand Prix Finals, and who has showed him how to love and be loved, in both a romantic and sexual sense, in ways he never knew before. Here he was, with the friends and family who had _not_ outgrown him and had cheered and supported him every step of the way, with love and support he didn't even know they had for him. Here he was, following his dreams and pushing through like he had never done in his life. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

He had Viktor to thank for all of this. So he told Viktor exactly that.

Viktor's face immediately twisted into a frown. "Yuri, while I'm proud I was able to coach you, it wasn't all me to be thanked." Yuri tilted his head in confusion. "Look into yourself Yuri and think."

"Viktor, I-I don't understand." Yuri was trying to figure out what Viktor was seeming to imply, but he was too mentally fatigued from the competition to sort through any questions. "My...family?"

Viktor quietly laughed into his hand and shook his head. His eyes were piercing into Yuri's, as if he could read his thoughts, his confusion. "Of course they helped. But who got you up in the morning to practice?"

"My alarm clock?"

"The alarm clock was an aid, Yuri, but who got you to get up and run over to the practice rink every morning?"

"Me?" Oh.

"Yes, precisely." Viktor's hands were suddenly on Yuri's shoulders and their faces were _much_ closer. So much so that if Phicit were to walk in, surely pictures would be taken. "Yuri, while I, and many others got you to the point of competing, it was _you_ who paved your way to the silver medal. You could've given up months ago if you wanted." His voice was barely above a whisper, but his message came across crystal clear. Yuri felt a grin stretch across his face and in a bout of enthusiasm he wrapped his arms around Viktor and rested his face on the neck of Viktor's coat.

"Thank you Viktor, but I still have a long way to go."

Viktor easily returned the tight hug, and completely unaware that Phicit and a few young teens were off in the distance taking photos of the two of them, said, "And I'll make sure to be there with you every step of the way."

 **A/N**

 **ASdlfgkhjgkl; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's shorter, first of all, and I dearly hope I didn't write either of them out of character. I wanted to portray Yuri's insecurities about himself, but how he's gotten a fair amount of them, and Yuri from a year ago vs. now.**

 **I edited this chapter a lot, and I'm not all that satisfied with it but oh well.**

 **I promise my writing will improve. Please bare with me.**

 **Also happy holidays! (Only 4 more days till Viktor's birthday! Also should I go back to spelling Viktor with a C?**

 **I 'c' everyone using it, even the people who sub the episodes, so maybe I will...**

 **Anyways please please review!**


	8. Yuuri's Touch of Doom

**A/N Okay, so for names, I've been having a deep and serious internal crisis (it was so serious I spent like a whole minute thinking about it), and I've decided for Yuri K., I'm going to spell his name like Yuuri and then Yuri P. like Yuri, just to make things as accurate and understandable as possible.**

 **Also beware...there's some more...mature content in this chapter. I'm not sure if I should keep it a T after this. Hmm, it's not** _ **that**_ **explicit though. Just a little implied.**

"Viktor, does this look okay?" Yuuri tugged his shirt down in an attempt to flatten out any wrinkles, which just ended up creating more wrinkles in the process. He sighed and slumped onto the bed, which made Viktor glance up from his phone and scan Yuri's outfit.

"Won't you be cold? You should wear a jacket." Viktor was already wearing two, since the sky decided _today_ would be the best day for it to snow.

"Yeah, I was getting to that." Yuuri looked over his shoulder and pointedly directed his gaze to Viktor, "And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh!" Viktor blinked and looked him up and down again, this time in a much more scrutinizing manner, stopping back at Yuuri's face. He grinned and gave him a thumbs up, in turn making Yuuri smile back at him.

After Yuuri struggled into one of Viktor's many, possibly one of hundreds (he at one point asked Viktor how many he actually _had_ but Viktor pretended to ignore him) trench coats, this one a navy blue, they left to go meet up with Phicit, Christophe, Yuri, and Otabek, who were all already apparently waiting at the diner, according to a text Yuuri just received. "What place are we going to exactly? I can't seem to remember." Viktor asked, threading his ungloved hands into Yuuri's gloved one. Yuuri reddened at the sudden affection and the iciness of Viktor's hand but quickly got over it as he tried to remember.

"I think it's called..." What was it? It started with...something? "Err, I can't seem to remember either." Viktor quietly hummed in dissatisfaction, not impressed by Yuuri's forgetfulness, which Yuuri found highly hypocritical. "Well it's not like you can remember either!"

"Hmm, that's true," Viktor agreed thoughtfully. "How far away is it?"

"You don't know?" Yuuri felt panic surge through him. Viktor was supposed to be the one with the directions. Which could only mean one thing... _where they hell were they going?_

"Oh wait, nevermind. We're here it seems." Viktor seemed satisfied and pulled Yuri in before he could get a look at the name of the diner, much to his frustration. Oh well, he'd have to check what it was before they left. He thought he might also ask Phicit or Otabek, seeing as they probably would judge him less harshly than the other two for not knowing the name of a restaurant they were already in, but when they got to the table, they found Phicit nowhere in sight.

"Oh hello Yuuri. _Viktor."_ Chrisophe purred out the Russian's name and patted an empty seat next to him, paying no attention to the irritation radiating from Yuuri or the disgust from the other Yuri, who had just noticed the two's arrival a moment before. Otabek simply raised a brow but didn't say anything, returning his attention back to the menu in front of him. Viktor faintly smiled and took the seat _across_ from Christophe, lending the seat next to him, which happened to be across from Yuri, to Yuuri.

"Hey weirdos! What the hell took you so damn long?" Yuri asked, slumping his arms onto the table, "That pervert hasn't stopped showing me shitty pictures all night."

"Yuri," Otabek muttered, "We've only been here about ten minutes."

"Hey you shut up! I thought you were on my side!" Yuri turned his head to glare at Otabek, who was simply staring him down. Yuuri paid them no mind, and instead took his phone out to text Phicit, wondering where he could possibly be.

"Who are you texting?" Viktor asked, suddenly, hot in his hear. He jumped and nearly dropped his phone between his legs, and felt a jolt of annoyance that Viktor almost made him drop and potentially break his phone.

"My mom." He didn't know why he said that when he was really texting Phicit. He wanted to smack himself in the face.

"Why would you have texted your mom _that_?" Viktor asked, voice low as he read over Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri blushed, realizing Viktor must've read the earlier text messages he and Phicit exchanged, when they were talking about some very embarrassing things that only came with years of friendship.

"Viktor," Yuuri whined, "stop reading my messages." Instead of complying to his wishes, Viktor leaned in closer and took a finger and began scrolling up, very intently reading the conversation.

" _Wow!_ " Viktor said, in complete astonishment, " _Yuuri_! I never knew you-" Yuuri slammed a hand over Viktor's mouth, which thankfully muffled his words, and gave him a look of utter horror, shaking his head fervently.

"Viktor, you weren't supposed to read that!" So focused in their own little world, Viktor and Yuuri hadn't noticed that they caught the attention of their three other dinner mates, who were all staring at them by this point.

" _Huhh_? What are they talking about now?" Yuri leaned back in his seat, utterly confused as to what Yuuri could be so flustered about and why Viktor looked so surprised, his eyebrows practically disappearing in his hairline.

"Yuuri, Viktor," Christophe called, which caught their attention. "What's the matter?" He had a brow raised, staring idly between them.

"Ahh it's nothing, don't worry about it!" Yuuri said unconvincingly, prompting Christophe to get up and walk behind the two to investigate. "Oh no, it's really not that big of a deal-" Yuuri regretted still having his phone on, as Christophe wedged himself between the two to take the phone. Not without some difficulty from Yuuri, he started reading the messages, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yuuri, this is so scandalous!" He looked at Yuuri, then at Viktor, "Did you know he did this?" Viktor's eyes bright in newfound information, shook his head and glanced over at Yuuri.

"No not at all. This side of Yuuri is so new."

"It was _one time_!" Yuuri slumped onto the table and groaned, wishing they would focus on something else. Anything else. "I was also kind of drunk." He quietly added, glaring down at the table.

"But streaking on New Years, that's so..."

"Especially on such a busy street?"

Yuri, having only listened in partly on their conversation, choked on his drink, and looked at Yuuri with disgusted astonishment. "You went streaking on New Years!?" He feigned vomiting and warily looked away from Yuuri, "That's an image I never wanted in my head."

"Hey I didn't even bring it up. Don't get mad at me!" Yuuri said, trying to defend himself as embarrassment flushed through his body. Just as Yuuri was sure he'd die of embarrassment, a much needed distraction came in the form of Phicit.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait!" He said, taking a seat next to Yuuri. "Traffic was terrible."

"Didn't you walk here?" Everyone simultaneously asked, leaving the text fiasco about Yuuri forgotten for the moment. Phicit laughed and opened his menu, not bothering to answer the question, already too focused on trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. Everyone gave each other a look of confusion, but didn't bother to try to get an answer out of Phicit, all knowing how once he's focused, it'd be nearly impossible to draw his attention away.

Yuuri, now with his phone safely in his pocket, felt anger bubbling inside of him for his privacy being so violated. He did _not_ intend for anyone to read his conversation and find out he went streaking on the previous New Year, so he decided the only way to rectify this would be to get revenge.

"What are you ordering?" Christophe asked to no one specifically, now back at his seat across the table.

"I'm not sure, probably..." Viktor paused when he felt a hand on his knee, and looked over suspiciously at Yuuri, "...soup." He caught Yuuri's eye, a hint of amusement twinkling in his own, and Yuuri just looked at him innocently, retreating back to flip a menu page with his now one free hand, feeling his own evil intent growing, deciding if Viktor was going to mess with him, he was going to mess with him right _back_.

"Soup? That's such a damn old person's order." Yuri grumbled, his menu already closed.

"You always enjoy insulting me. I'm not even thirty." Viktor looked far more amused now, which just further pissed off Yuri, who was in an unusually ornery mood tonight.

"Yeah? Well you're hair's already gray, old man. You look like you're on your way to the grave." Yuri said with a smug smirk, earning a sigh from Otabek, who was just trying to enjoy a peaceful meal. Yuri gave the boy next to him a confused look, "What? He does."

Viktor ignored them as he felt Yuuri's fingers dance up his thigh like a feather, until he reached the hem of his pants. "Viktor." Viktor shot his head up, not realizing until now Christophe had been calling his name.

"What?"

"The waitress is taking out orders?" Viktor blinked and looked up, noticing a young waitress was staring at him with a smile, patiently waiting for him to tell her his order.

"Oh! I uh," He tried to maintain his composure, as Yuuri dipped his fingers just underneath the hem of his pants, "will have the soup." He forced a smile, which came out more like a grimace.

"Um, sir, what kind of soup?" The waitress had her hand hovering just barely above her notepad, looking at him expectantly. He noticed Christophe and Yuri were even looking at him curiously and he gulped.

"What would you recommend?" His voice raised an octave higher as Yuuri's hand decided to take a dive, his voice reminiscent of when he was a cumbersome twelve year old boy, just barely starting puberty. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Or if they did, no one said anything.

The waitress listed off several choices, going into extensive detail over which soup she thought was the best, which Viktor found unnecessary and simply chose the second option before she listed off anything else, barely able to pay attention to what she was saying. As soon as she left, Viktor turned his head to Yuuri, who was smiling at him, like he was doing nothing wrong. He leaned in to Yuuri's ear and whispered, "What are you trying to do?"

Viktor felt his face flush when Yuuri lightly ran his fingers over Viktors boxers, feeling blood rush somewhere that he thought should not be bothered with while they were out eating _soup_. "I'm getting revenge on you, for reading my texts." Viktor spluttered as Yuuri did something decidedly evil: i.e., pulling his hand out and trailing his fingers along Viktor's thighs, only making his _growing_ situation worse.

Noticing how tense Viktor was, Otabek of all people asked if he was okay. "Oh, I'm fine!" Viktor said, trying to laugh it off. "Just hungry is all." He started digging in to the appetizers they ordered, eating many breaded foods and cheesy items, in an attempt to come off unaffected, which only seemed to raise suspicion in the others, as normally Viktor ate very gracefully. During all this, Yuuri was somehow maintaining a conversation with Phicit.

"Oh have you seen her new dog!?" Phicit asked excitedly, handing his phone to Yuuri's one free hand. Viktor peered over at the new dog, always happy to see one of any kind, but couldn't even pay attention to that when Yuuri started silently unzipping his jeans. Viktor gasped and squirmed against Yuuri, shrieking:

"Yuuri!" He didn't know what else to say and felt his face burn, never having been caught so off guard before.

"Yes Viktor?" Yuuri asked, still acting as innocent as ever, much to Viktor's annoyance, when he was being the literal _opposite._ "Is there something wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" Viktor was holding onto his utensils tightly to control his current turmoil as their meals were set in front of them, causing the waitress to ask, concerned as possible:

"Is anything the matter sir?"

Viktor slowly looked at the waitress instantly realizing he was causing a little bit of a scene, and quickly shook his head. He laughed a little nervously and dropped his hands into his lap, taking Yuuri's bothersome hand into his own ones, "Nothing's the matter, thank you."

The waitress left and Phicit's attention was now at Yuri who was telling some story, laughing away, so Viktor took the opportunity to whisper into Yuuri's ear, "You're getting payback once we get home." Yuuri froze in his seat, and met Viktor's gaze, which had a distinctly mischievous gleam in them. He figured maybe he should stop messing with Viktor for now, and focus on his food, now fearing a little for his life (but not really, as he knew Viktor would never hurt him).

"What do you mean by payback?" Yuuri quietly asked, taking the first bite of his meal, "Me doing that to you was _my_ form of payback for _you_ reading my texts. I was trying to make the embarrassment even."

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Viktor said, trying to discreetly as possible, zip his jeans back up. "Oh well, you caught me off guard this one time." He sighed and softly smiled over at Yuuri, "But you'll need to be careful next time Yuuri, I'm not always so forgiving."

Yuuri shivered a little, _totally_ due to the cold outside, and one hundred percent not due to Viktor, and handed Phicit his phone back. Well, at least he got his revenge.

 **A/N**

 **Ahh okay so let me know what you think? I really value all of your input, and what you agree with or think I can do better on! I'm always looking to improve! I apologize, I know my writing could be a lot better, but I hope with this fic and my current and future studies in English (I'm only in 12th grade lit right now, so blame that? Or my laziness maybe...) but I hope you stick with this story!**

 **Again thank you so so much, and I hope you're having an incredible holiday season right now :) And if, for whatever reason, you're not, then know you have a safe space here in this fandom, and if you want to talk someone, I'm always here to listen if you need that. Love you all, and I hope you know you're amazing!**


End file.
